


Everybody's watching her (but she's looking at you)

by bingewatcher



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Josie has a crush and Penelope is not totally opposed to it, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Angst, Slice of Life, all college aged kiddos, but they fall in love, long chapters, minor scene of depressive state, they're all tiktokers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingewatcher/pseuds/bingewatcher
Summary: A ten second video somehow gets her a free trip to Los Angeles, meeting the girl she's been crushing on for almost a year.ORJosie and Penelope are famous tiktokers, and of course they fall in love.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 68





	Everybody's watching her (but she's looking at you)

**Author's Note:**

> if you don't know tiktok or understand it, let me know and I will happily try to explain the odd concept of it lol
> 
> the center text in bold are comments made by viewers/fans just an fyi. there is some smut somewhere in the middle and at the end, feel free to skip.

_“Did you expect to be famous, well-known?”_

_Of course she didn’t, not her. Never her._

_“Did you want to be?”_

::

Look, Josie has a regular normal sized crush on Penelope.

It’s totally acceptable and normal, because she’s not the only one.

“You’d have to get in line.”

She should have _known_ Penelope was a player before even meeting her. And, sure, she shouldn’t make judgements but Josie has always been a judgmental person. It’s one of her flaws that she’s tried to fix, but honestly it’s hard. Worse when there’s a twin involved that is just (more) judgmental than she.

Penelope definitely knows how pretty she is and how much she’s wanted. Not necessarily liked, no. But of course the dark haired girl would have someone over the house every other night — being that she sneaks them in or blatantly brings them to a party.

Penelope had been active on tiktok for at least six more months before hitting her popularity in the peak of make-up transformations. Another six months later, she’s here, with Josie who’s only hit her peak following about a month ago.

It’s awkward at first. She comes alone to stay over the whole summer to share a house with complete strangers. Hope seems to be the only one who she has really spoken to, as well as Connor and his friend who created the whole concept to begin with. Even then, she isn’t the biggest fan of the guy.

At least Hope makes her feel welcome, introducing her to everyone there and specifically to her crush of some months, many months.

There’s no physical spark like she hoped when they shook hands and no fireworks set off in the distance, but Penelope’s green eyes shine her way and Josie feels her knees weaken at the instance.

How pathetic.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get there. You’ll sleep together and she’ll move onto her next conquest.”

Maya says it so casually, with an ounce of familiarity. She begins to wonder how many of them at the house have crossed paths with the temptress. Only thing is, her reputation doesn’t precede her. In at least the way Josie gets to know her as time goes on.

“I don’t like rollercoasters.”

And it’s like Josie knows a secret no one else does, gasping as Penelope rolls her eyes with a small grin to her face. “You're scared of roller coasters?”

“I’m not scared, okay? I just have this bad sensation that I’m going to slip out of the chair and die, but what else is new?”

And for the first time since they’ve met, Josie feels like Penelope can count on her. It only took three weeks.

They aren’t the closest of friends, Penelope is a little closed off and Josie is too awkward for her own good sometimes. But sometimes, it works. Penelope can sit and read on the couch while Josie plays her video games. And sometimes, Penelope joins her as she teaches her how to play. And sometimes, Penelope reads out segments of her book that gets both their opinions going.

There seems to be a basis of where they stand.

And Penelope is not what everyone makes her out to be.

“It’s okay.”

They get close one night, Josie confiding in her how she feels lonely after being away from her family for a month.

“Both my sister and dad, they have their issues — their baggage...so it’s nice to get away but it still feels...wrong. Like I shouldn’t be here.”

They sit next to each other in the home theatre, Penelope's hand holding hers as if a delicate flower. It feels nice.

“How’d they feel about you leaving?”

“They wanted me to go, to be here. Lizzie was happy, she’s the one that practically manages what I do and what I should do...My dad’s a little hesitant on this whole thing. He’s open to the idea but once he drinks he really lets his actual opinion come out.”

She doesn’t judge her, listening as she vents of her alcoholic father and bipolar sister. She tells her about her moms death, her surrogate mother rarely around but taking the role no matter what. She talks and talks and talks, Penelope managing to order take-out mid conversation.

“So you call your surrogate mom, mom?”

“It’s a little weird, I know-“

“Only a little.” She teases.

Josie takes a moment, turning over in the seat to face the girl that sits on the floor. “I’m sorry for throwing this on you, I just haven’t had anyone before that would listen.” She confesses with a shyness that was only there when they first met.

There’s this look in Penelope’s eyes she can’t decipher, “Don’t apologize, if I didn’t want to listen I would have left.” She knows that’s true, she’s seen her do it before where she leaves mid conversation because she’s bored.

From that point forward, Josie considers her almost a best friend. She listens to her, invites her to everything she does, sits next to her during dinners, and favors her over everyone else. It’s nice being considered and Josie finds her heart racing every time she looks her way or when she stands close.

::

“Did you see all the comments? Everyone wants to know if you’re dating Penelope.”

_"I wish."_

She sees the way Penelope flirts with practically everyone, her included. Yet she manages to still blush and feel as if she’s special when she’s not.

Though, somehow, everyone on the internet thinks she’s good enough to possibly be dating one of the most desired influencers on the app.

“It’s not news, every video where she has a collaboration with someone else, they insinuate something.”

“I see the chemistry there.”

“Shut up, Hope!”

In the darkness of her room, she rewatches the videos (the well choreographed one on her page and the behind the scenes one her Penelope’s) and finds herself linger on the way Penelope looks back at her while they dance along to the choreography.

The same look is there when they go out to the beach.

She catches Penelope staringup at her as she sits on the chair and Penelope lies on her stomach as she sun bathes.

But Penelope doesn’t shy away or look surprised that she’s caught. She simply smirks, holding her head up with her hands as she continues to gaze.

She can feel herself burn up and she wants to say something but she isn’t at that level yet with her. They talk and hang out, they are friends, but it’s clear Penelope has confidence that Josie does not. Especially when it comes with friendly flirting.

It doesn’t make her uncomfortable, merely unsteady as she doesn’t know what she can and can’t say that won’t cross a line.

So she’s grateful MG shows up to break the tension, not that Penelope’s focus shifts but enough that Josie can focus on laughing at MG’s jokes instead of staring back into cool green eyes.

::

“I rather have you in my video.”

Penelope's whispered confession makes Josie’s heart skip a beat, watching as the shorter girl steps forward in a way that makes her seem taller.

“It’ll be fun.”

It doesn’t help the influx of theories and assumptions from the viewers and fans.

She blushes to herself as she reads one that claims they’ve slept together already, when that’s not remotely true. It’s an idea in her head, sure, who wouldn’t think that when Penelope is so damn pretty.

She takes a leap of faith, commenting a kissy emoji face on her comments.

Hours later when she awakes, the comment is all the way at the top.

“Good thinking you had there.”

“What?”

“The comment, you gained a lot of followers.” She can’t tell by her voice whether or not it’s a good or bad thing. “Fill me in next time when you want a little PR.” She gives her a wink before walking away to their large pool.

She clenches her jaw, taking in her words.

_Josie_

_It wasn’t like that, the comment._

_Penelope_

_Like what?_

_Josie_

_For followers or likes, I just wanted to comment._

_Penelope_

_So the emoji...you were flirting?_

_Penelope_

_Oh shit, I didn’t know Josie Saltzman flirted._

_Penelope_

_Am I special?_

_Josie_

_You’re the worst._

_Penelope_

_That’s your type then?_

_Josie_

_I don’t have a type_

_Penelope_

_That’s what everyone says, yet we can line up all your boyfriends/girlfriends and find a factor they all have the same_

And that’s how they actually define their relationship, no more weird in the middle feeling or a seed of doubt. They become actual friends that Josie doesn’t hold back.

“You have a thing for people that are needy.” Penelope calls off the bat once describing her exes and showing their Instagram profiles. “And the fact you follow them proves you can see be friends with them, so you never really liked them.”

“You can be friends with exes, it’s the mature way to handle things.”

“Mature my ass, you’re probably one to stalk their profile at night.”

Josie rolls her eyes, completing dismissing her (not because it’s true obviously,) “show me yours.”

“Serious relationships only, it’s two.”

As soon as she sees the photos, she rolls her eyes again. “You definitely have a type.”

“I like tall girls, can you blame me?”

“Well, that, and they’re pretty basic.”

“Basic? They’re hot!”

“They blocked you didn’t they?”

“Don’t make assumptions, but maybe.”

“Predictable.”

“My recent one blocked me, the other girl is from high school so we’re decent.”

“Aw, first love.”

Penelope smirks, a shake to her head. “Are you someone to fall in love with everyone you date?”

She lies back, arm on the head of the couch. “Honestly, yeah.”

Penelope doesn’t judge her, it’s a good breather.

“I loved the girl from high school,” she admits, turning the phone around in her hands. “Navy is...I was getting there, I guess you can say but I broke up with her before moving here.”

“You’re not a long distance type of girl?”

“Not at all.”

_“Be careful, Josie.”_

“Would you be the one to cheat?”

“No, I’m too honest for that bullshit.” She gives her a cheeky grin as she lies back on theother end of the couch. “If I want to fuck around with someone I do with everyone aware of the boundaries, unless I’m just trying to piss someone off.”

“You sound like a piece of work.”

“You have to be special to handle me.”

Penelope chuckles with Josie, an easy shrug to her shoulder.

She grasps that she’s guarded, careful with her words and her emotions. She’s funny, teasing, and flirtatious while being incredibly charming. She’s drawn in easily that she feels like an admirer and she gets it how she got the attention she has now.

She talks a lot but lets Josie talk just the same.

She doesn’t know how they go a whole hour without being interrupted in a house full of people.

::

Jealousy runs in her blood like second nature.

It’s not something she’s proud of, but she’s definitely more aware than before on how jealous she can get.

So it’s a little ridiculous to herself get agitated from seeing Penelope flirt with someone at the party.

Maybe she’s never had a chance, both her exes blonde and the girl she’s with now has light hair.

That doesn’t stop her though from eyeing her, watching Penelope touch a little too low on her back as she pulls her in.

She’s hungover the next morning, waking up on the couch when she hears the blonde walk down the steps and out the door.

She hides it well, tight smile and polite conversation with Penelope for the next few days.

Until she misses her family, Penelope holding her close as she has an embarrassing meltdown. Her hair wet from the pool getting all over Penelope’s shirt.

“Come on, let’s get you changed.”

Josie doesn’t hide her vulnerability, Penelope giving her reinforcing smiles and talking about absolute nonsense as she helps Josie change. There’s something so comforting about the green eyed girl, creating an incessant need to be honest with her no matter what.

Her crush blooms into something more as the weeks go by, not only loving the city and atmosphere but also the girl drying her hair.

::

“Damn, you look hot.” Jed states.

“Cause I am.” Penelope sits next to her on the pool edge, beer in hand and Josie rewatches the video.

“This is going to be the trend for the next month.”

“Maybe,” Landon says, “just college kids can film that. Is it even that appropriate?”

Josie winces, Penelope groaning besides her. “Half the guys in this house post half naked videos so I’m allowed to post what I please. Not everyone wants to watch boring ass music solos or comic getups.”

“Josie sings in half her videos.”

She shrugs, “I also dance and try to make new dances.“

“Dances that stick. What have you done again, Kirby?”

She’s protective when it comes to her and Josie’s chest aches every time she comes to her defense, even in the simplest of situations.

“The lighting is really good.” Josie lets her know when they’re in the kitchen getting snacks.

Penelope smiles small, eyes staying focused on her as she sips her wine “What else?”

“That’s all I’m going to say.” Josie glances over, small smile on her face as she meets her eyes.

She could comment how great her skin looks with the red led lights, how she seems to be the one person who can have smeared make up and look amazing, how she isn’t envious but amazed by how great her chest looks. But she doesn’t.

It becomes a trend as they predicted, Josie continuing to prefer Penelope’s video over everyone else's.

“You don’t want to make one?”

“Not really my style, or aesthetic.”

Penelope eyes her this time around, not discreet in the slightest. Josie, to god, hopes her sunburn hides her blush.

::

A new boy joins the house, half way through the summer.

He’s nice and kind, good looking and all around a gentlemen.

“He likes you.” Penelope rolls her eyes when Josie doesn’t disagree. She brings her knees up to her chest as she sits on her beach towel. “You like him, don’t you?”

She twitches her brow, eyes gazing out into the ocean. She wants something from him but not that.

“No,” she lets out a breath, this is the time to really test it. She garners as much confidence as she can, “I want to sleep with him though.”

Penelope laughs, she doesn’t believe her.

“Seriously?”

“Why not?”

“I mean, sure.” She reaches for a bag of chips, “or you can get tinder like a normal person and not fuck someone in the house.” There’s a small tension in her tone, Josie staring to find her jaw tense but her eyes give nothing away.

“And why not? We’re only here for a month more and who knows who’s staying or coming back. Also, you’ve slept with who ever you wanted why can’t I do the same?”

“We talked about this, Jojo, you get attached and fall for everyone you date.”

Somehow that rubs her the wrong way, scoffing. “Yeah not everyone I fuck.” This time it isn’t confidence, its aggravation. Who does Penelope think she is?

She stands and Penelope reaches for her hand, “Jojo-“

“I’m going in the water.”

::

Penelope mends their small little dispute by helping her make a tinder account.

It’s just for fun until she matches with Penelope.

_Penelope_

_So I am your type!!!_

_Josie_

_How embarrassing_

_Penelope_

_More like magnificent_

_Josie_

_Wait so am I your type?_

_Penelope_

_I just swiped to see if you would swipe back lol_

She can die of embarrassment now. At least Penelope doesn’t bring it up again.

::

There’s still rumors, comments constantly about whether or not they’re dating until Penelope comments a simple _‘no’_ under someone’s comment.

It kind of stings, though it shouldn’t because they’re friends. It’s just the second confirmation that Penelope doesn’t like her in that way and probably won’t.

They go out to the market some days, plan videos the next, go swimming. Just basics that Josie’s grown use to so they are still only friends.

But it’s clear she has a crush and Penelope, well, she still doesn’t know. At this point it’s gone from definite _no_ , to a _maybe,_ again to a _no._

So she keeps her mouth shut now. Not getting too physically close and closing herself off emotionally, because Penelope is right. She can fall for anyone she likes and Penelope is threading the line whenever Josie opens up to her.

Not that Penelope has said anything of her own family, another hint she doesn’t like her romantically. And probably another hint that she wants more from this friendship than Penelope does.

It’s probably just for politeness, since they live together. They’re essentially coworkers, maybe they’re not friends at all.

She’s spiraling.

“Do you want to come with Hope and I to the theatre?”

“No, I’m fine. Thanks though.”

They hang out less than less, ultimately only seeing each other or speaking when they film videos around one another.

Just co-workers.

She goes and deletes her comments from Penelope’s videos, feeling embarrassed now on how she thought she had a chance with _her_ of all people. Why would she chose her?

Once she sees her get handsy with Maya, she settles it that she has to get laid. This is too much.

Ethan and her mesh well, though she fantasizes green eyes instead of brown half way through it all. It’s not romantic or passionate, it’s a way to blow off steam in which they both agree. They don’t kiss on the lips.

He does what he needs to do and helps Josie get there as well.

What’s awkward is when she steps out of the room and finds Penelope walking to her own room.

She expects Penelope to make a quip or a joke but she doesn’t.

She hears the door slam behind her.

::

“You didn’t drop out, right?”

“No, my dad would kill me if I did.” She confesses as she messes with the thread of her sweater. “Not that I want to anyway, it’s just a weird thought to be here all summer then just jump back into reality, you know?”

“I understand, I just won’t be living that harsh reality.” Their eyes meet, Penelope’s shoulder shrugging as she crosses her legs. “I’m not going back to school.”

“Seriously?”

“I barely liked the degree I was pursing, and this is giving me enough money that I think I’m okay for now.”

“For now?”

“For now.”

“Isn’t that scary? What if the app dies out or-“

“Or I lose all my glory? Trust me, I think I still have a few years that I’ll look like this.”

She scoffs, rolling her eyes, “It’s not just your looks that got you to where you are, Pen.”

“Oh no? Is it my amazing personality?”

“Not that either.” She confesses with a grin, “You’re charismatic, people fall head over heels for that.”

“Not everyone.” It’s a small confession, one that Josie doesn’t miss.

“Who wouldn’t?”

They start talking a bit more again a week before she’s set to leave, a week after that awkward run in the hallway.

She doesn’t ask any questions, Ethan doesn’t cling to her, so it’s trouble off her hands. She feels more relaxed than before, it’s kind of pathetic how a decent hook up can get that.

“When will you come back?”

“Not until the summer, if this house is still a thing.”

“You wouldn’t come to visit?”

“No, I made an agreement with my parents I would stay for the holidays there since I was here all summer. Even Lizzie agrees, she’s been texting me nonstop.”

“There’s a convention coming up, I guess I would see you then?”

“Maybe.”

::

Their goodbye is anticlimactic at best.

She didn’t expect for Penelope to jump into her arms and tell her to stay, or kiss her goodbye.

But she also wasn’t expecting her to just sit on the couch and wave at her as if they’re barely friends.

It hurts a bit and maybe it’s necessary so she can move on. They’re going to be on opposite sides of the country and Penelope has already admitted she doesn’t do long distance relationships.

So, Josie settles for Penelope’s weak ass goodbye and lame wave.

At least Hope hugs her and she gets a little sad because Hope is an actual friend. A friend who takes her to the airport and who helps her take out her luggage.

“She’s a hardass, okay? She wants to act like you leaving doesn’t bother her but it does.”

Josie merely nods, half believing her.

Until she’s on the plane, about to turn on airplane mode, when she gets a text.

_Penelope_

_I’ll miss you, babe._

_Penelope_

_Call me when you land?_

The image of Penelope waving on the couch, not moving is engraved into her head. Maybe it’s the final nail in the crush coffin that she needs to move on.

Josie doesn’t answer and Penelope doesn’t call.

::

She’s clouded by green as she watches Penelope’s recent video with a new girl who’s climbed up the chain.

It’s all the same, just as with Josie.

Same comments, same assumptions, except some that argue if Josie has been replaced and some that support that.

Because Penelope is still living her California dream while Josie is in Virginia.

And a few weeks later, Penelope’s message goes ignored as Josie scrolls through the photos of Penelope with the same dark haired girl with their lips locked.

Because that’s just how the world is for her.

She can’t have anything she’s wants.

_Penelope_

_I miss you, jojo._

_Josie_

_Same_

_Penelope_

_That’s some heartfelt response there._

_Josie_

_We’re barely friends, Penelope. It’s been months since we’ve actually talked._

_Penelope_

_What’s crawled up your ass?_

_Josie_

_It’s the truth isn’t it?_

_Josie_

_I know nothing about you so does that really make us friends?_

_Penelope_

_You’re right, you don’t._

_Penelope_

_I guess we’re not friends._

She doesn’t get another message in months.

::

Josie doesn’t speak to her again until they run into each other at a convention.

It’s awkward, mostly on her end.

“Wow, so you are alive. I thought Lizard was hiding you away from the public eye.”

“I don’t parade my whole life out to the world.” Its cold and Penelope’s eyes mend into Josie’s tone.

She moves away from her, and she relives it by rewatching the video making its way over Twitter.

_Penelope Park Rejected._

It circulates but Penelope couldn’t care less. She holds her head up high, green eyes shine and flirty smirk on her face as they go out in a group for the night.

She really shouldn’t be around her, being as they’re barely friends and Josie has an almost girlfriend and Penelope has...well, girls. But Penelope seems to be liking the challenge, trying to get Josie to talk.

“What’s your fucking problem?”

She’s caught off guard, in mid conversation with Rafael, when Penelope abruptly stands between them. Rafael gets the clue, leaving them alone.

“What is it now, Penelope?”

“We hung out the whole summer and once you leave it’s like I don’t fucking exist.” She can see how upset she is, knowing very well how alcohol can make Penelope more of an emotional drunk than a fun one. “You were my best friend.”

Josie can’t help it, Penelope is sad and emotional and Josie’s just tired from this whole day. So she drags her away until they hit their hotel room, the pent house that they share with four others.

“Let’s get you changed and into bed.”

“If you want to see my undress, just ask.”

She’s not incredibly out of it, Josie can tell she has control over it more than the average person. But the blush in her cheeks and how lazily she seems to lean on her is enough to give way she is drunk.

And it hits her suddenly, what Penelope needs.

“Are you happy?”

She cradles Penelope face in her hands as the girl lies in bed, hair splashed all over the pillow. Penelope leans into the touch, hand stroking Josie’s arm in a way as if she’s treasuring the moment.

“Almost.” A pause, Penelope's eyes traveling to the blouse Josie wears as her hand moves to tug them out of her skirt. “Cuddle with me.”

She shouldn’t. She’s technically sort of dating someone and they don’t know the gravity of her and Penelope's relationship-

“Please, baby.”

And the pet name says it all.

After getting some snacks and water, changing into her pajamas, and locking the door, she crawls in next to her as Penelope has a huge grin on her face.

“I missed you.”

Josie leans into her, face resting under her chin as Penelope wraps her arms around her swiftly.

“I’m sorry about what I said...that we weren’t friends.”

“We aren’t friends.” Penelope whispers in a heavy breath, Josie tensing for only a moment before-“you’re more than that to me.”

She doesn’t explain or say more, Josie too scared to ask.

She merely shifts up enough to take a better look at her, Penelope's green eyes dark and genuine.

“Go to sleep, pen.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“No promises.” She jokes and Penelope smiles softly.

They don’t fall asleep until much later.

::

This time their goodbye is more fulfilling than the last.

Somethings shifted between them and she can’t tell what exactly it is.

But Penelope doesn’t shy away this time in hugging her goodbye, more than once.

The final hug is at the airport, this time Penelope’s shown up with Hope.

Hope gets back into the car while Penelope hugs her, Josie holding her close and tightly. “Please text me this time around.”

“And you said I’m the needy one.”

Penelope snickers, moving away enough only to rest her forehead on hers. “You make me needy.” Josie flushes at that, Penelope nudging their noses together. “I had fun last night.”

Their late murmurs and gentle whispers, and the small caresses linger on her mind.

Ultimately, they ended up half dressed and Josie with a hickey on her neck from a kiss that was a teasing one that turned into more when Josie gasped and Penelope wouldn’t unlatch.

“Come here.” Penelope whispers as she feels her in for a hug again, this time her lips kissing at her ear as she holds her close. “I can’t wait until you come back.”

“I’ll text you, okay?”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

::

The person she’s met at school is kind, sweet, reserved. She’s nice in a way that’s coming from the heart and she wants to live a quiet life.

“You know her right?”

She shows her a video of Penelope that she’s already aware of, and Josie’s mind goes back to the night they shared.

“Yeah she’s a friend.”

**i _saw them at the airport and they are def dating_**

**_-how are we supposed to believe without photos?-_ **

**_proof?_ **

**_omg really?? I knew it_ **

**_I couldn’t take a picture without them noticing but I swear it was them. Penelope was all over her and hope was with them._ **

**_I still don’t believe it_ **

::

_Penelope_

_Come back, it’s so boring here without you._

_Penelope_

_Landon is so insufferable when you leave, I don’t know why he acts so fucking miserable_

_Penelope_

_Oh wait I do, he likes being the center of attention_

_Josie_

_Don’t be mean, pen._

_Penelope_

_He’s a moron._

_Josie_

_Are you sure you’re not projecting?_

_Penelope_

_No, I can happily admit that I miss you very much and will gladly choose you over anyone else here_

_Penelope_

_Seriously, I can’t wait until the summer so you come back._

_Josie_

_Pen, that’s not even set in stone yet. The lease on the house is already done right?_

_Penelope_

_I think Ethan is working on getting another one, he’s the hot shot here so he can figure that shit out_

_Penelope_

_Besides, I got my own place_

_Josie_

_Wait seriously? Since when??_

_Penelope_

_The beginning of the year, I got a townhouse near by. It has the basics, a garage and some rooms and a kitchen._

_Penelope_

_I also changed my car._

_Josie_

_Please don’t tell me you didn’t get a hybrid._

_Penelope_

_Of course I didn’t, Tesla’s are cool and all but I didn’t want to pay for that charging station_

_Penelope_

_I got a gwagon_

_Josie_

_Ugh you went to helping the planet to destroying it_

_Penelope_

_Yes josie, a single person swapping out the car will be the kill all of a planet that has no more chance_

_Josie_

_Either way that’s very impressive and you don’t have to be around everyone constantly_

_Penelope_

_It’s nice, but I want something bigger_

_Penelope_

_I’m looking around for an actual house now_

_Josie_

_Why?? You don’t need the space_

_Penelope_

_I mean why not? I have the money and I want a pool_

_Josie_

_The planet pen_

_Penelope_

_The planets a lost cause_

_Penelope_

_This diverted from what I wanted to tell you_

_Penelope_

_Which is, if you want to stay with me this summer you can._

She takes a moment, eyeing the sleeping form next to her.

She hasn’t mentioned her girlfriend and she doesn’t really know if she will.

_Josie_

_I don’t know pen, is that even allowed?_

_Penelope_

_Babe, we’re adults and the house has no hold over you. I literally go there every other day to film content but it’s nice to get away from it_

_Penelope_

_It’s just an idea, jojo, you don’t have to it’s just an option for you._

_Penelope_

_There’s a bed, an extra room that you can work on your music, and the garage space for another person._

_Penelope_

_I can’t wait until your back._

_Josie_

_I miss you very much._

_Penelope_

_You too, baby, you have no idea._

::

They fall back into the system the next summer.

A new house with some new faces, Penelope welcomes her with a warm hug and god she always forgets how pretty she is.

“You look nice.” Penelope whispers into her ear.

Josie’s cut her hair to her shoulders, something she’s reminded of when Penelope's bare hands caress her neck and run down the front of her chest.

That’s new.

Penelope's always been one for consent, for space. But she sees a new glint in her eyes and her pupils look huge, Josie should push her hands away but finds her own hands resting low on the shorter girls legs that her fingers graze the back of her thighs.

It must be that California air because Josie feels like throwing everything out the window and pushing Penelope onto the pool chair and-

“Josie!”

Hope embraces her and Penelope moves away.

She’s missed all her old friends, but Penelope doesn’t seem to fit into that category anymore.

She doesn’t take any videos until about a week in, posting one that’s just fun. A dumb dance with Hope, followed by a fun video with her sister, who tagged along this summer, Hope also featured.

“You guys look nothing alike.”

Of course Landon of all people would bring that up.

“Fraternal.”

“Obviously.” Lizzie adds with a grin, lines so rehearsed from their private school.

“Do blondes have more fun?”

Josie rolls her eyes at Sebastian’s clear flirtations with her sister. He’s okay, she’s done a video with him once but I never did reach the amount of views she’s had with everyone else, especially when compared with Penelope.

Her brown eyes go to her, watching as she films a video in the pool.

Their videos get millions of views, it’s ridiculous even in comparison. She can very well see she’s in the frame of whatever video she’s doing, so she holds up a peace sign for effect.

::

“What if-“

Penelope presses close to her on the couch, their thighs touch and her crossed leg caresses against her bare one.

Josie doesn’t have a damn clue why Penelope’s suddenly so keen on touching her and being comfortable with it.

But she honestly doesn’t care because she can touch her back just as well.

She’s found her hand has become very acquainted with Penelope's thighs and her back.

Penelope talks and talks, Josie smiling and laughing along to whatever she says. Her thoughts run from the way her eyes gleam in the sunlight and how nice her nails feel grazing against her arm.

“Do you like it? The life you live?”

“I do.” She smiles genuinely, she looks utterly adorable. “It would have been better if you picked up the phone once in a while.”

She stiffens briefly, her hand moving away from Penelope only for the girl to further incline into her space as she shifts her body to face her.

“I’m not upset or mad about it.” She consoles, her tan hand now caressing her bicep. It soothes her enough as she twiddles her thumbs together. “We promised we’d talk and we didn’t is all.”

“I just...I got a girlfriend a few months into the fall semester.”

Her hand stops, “Oh, shit, I’m sorry I shouldn’t be-“ she starts to move away but Josie doesn’t let her.

Her pale hand moves from her hip to around her waist and holds her still, green eyes curious as she looks to her.

“We broke up once the spring semester ended.”

She visibly relaxes, jaw tensing just slightly. “Are they why you barely spoke to me?”

“Sort of-“

“Say what you’re thinking.” She gently suggests.

“It’s part of it. She started to realize our fans like us together and noticed several of the videos we took last summer...she grew jealous. Not a lot but enough that I understood why she was self conscious. But that wasn’t until after the convention.”

“So before...”

“I was upset about you and, you know-“

Penelope snorts, shaking her head. “That was a publicity stunt.”

“What? I saw the photos.”

“She wanted to get popular so I agreed with some of my owns benefits. Those are the only photos we took and we stopped taking videos last year, jojo.”

“I didn’t know.”

“You could have asked.”

“I didn’t-“ she stops, Penelope raising a brow, “you don’t owe me anything.”

Penelope smiles soft, leaning forward as her arm trails down the middle of Josie’s back. “I thought it was clear what I would give you.”

Josie’s lip twitches to a smile, eyes never moving away from green ones as she feels Penelope stretch her legs on to her lap.

“So your ex girlfriend, it was that one girl you made a YouTube video with?”

“Yeah, she was nice and sweet but she didn’t like all of this.” She gestures to the house they’re at right now. The large pool behind them that can be seen through the glass walls, high ceiling with a clear chandelier, and the balcony on the other side with a view to the city.

Penelope only nods, giving her the chance to continue as her fingers trace along her collarbone.

“After I published that video, I could tell something had changed. She didn’t like what the comments said and didn’t like me filming tiktok’s.”

“What about your music?”

“She was okay with that,” she shrugs, “that’s more my passion than anything so she wanted me to pursue that but she thought the rest as a joke when in reality it’s practically my job. She didn’t understand that.”

“It’s hard to understand unless you’re part of it.”

She hums in agreement, tilting her head to rest on Penelope's arm that rests on the back of the couch.

“I’m still a little sad, I know it’s college and we aren’t supposed to take everything seriously but it was one of those relationships that I could see outside of school, but...just not here.”

“I get it.” Josie pulls Penelope closer by her waist, the shorter girl basically perched onto Josie’s lap that their heads are only a few inches apart. “Sometimes I feel the opposite way, that whatever relationship I pursue would be good in this setting but not outside of it. That it would just be all for the fame and not really for me.”

“I guess it’s a good thing you’re good at reading people, Pen.” She reinforces, “You don’t deserve anything that isn’t authentic.”

Green eyes just stare back, she can see the insecurities flat out on display and Josie won’t let them consume Penelope like last summer.

“You’re a good person and deserve everything you have.” Penelope leans onto her hand, smiling softly at her as she listens. “And everything that you want, no matter how you get it.”

“I manipulate everything around me, Josie, you know that. I’m not like you, I’m not sweet or genuine or kind.”

“You’re bold, cunning, intelligent.” She whispers, on a role. She can’t let Penelope fall into the belief of what people say. Of those rare comments that appear on her videos saying how much she hurt people in high school, how she used people her freshmen year in college.

For the first time in her life, Josie finds herself not caring how those people feel because she knows the real Penelope. No longer an abstract thought or celebrity crush. She’s a person Josie’s come to really care for in a way that doesn’t compare to anyone else in the house.

“You’re brave and loyal to the bone. You’re also stubborn and a little controlling.” Penelope scoffs, eyes still affectionate as Josie’s endearing words. “We have some of the same flaws so I’m totally okay with it.”

“I don't think your opinion counts, you’re a little bias since you’re a fan.”

“You did not just say that.” Josie grins, faking hurt as she starts to move away but only for Penelope to cling more and sturdier. “I’m not staying unless you take that back.”

“You know how to render me useless.”

“You’re so damn dramatic.”

They settle again, in each other’s space as the house is quiet and empty.

“Did she know about that night?”

She’s always liked how Penelope isn’t afraid to ask hard questions. It’s like she enjoys it and genuinely wants to know the answer.

“No, we weren’t official at that time.”

“Oh, didn’t DTR?”

Josie rolls her eyes, a grin on Penelope's face.

“So I was a secret?”

“Now you’re _trying_ to make me feel bad, aren’t you?”

“Never.” It's genuine that Josie almost, _almost_ , gasps. “I like it when you’re selfish.”

She doesn’t know what to say, so Josie simply moves more into her space. Her head settles on her shoulder, Penelope nudging her nose against her forehead. “You don’t owe anyone anything.” She whispers, her fingers gently tap against her arm, “Except the money I lent you for lunch yesterday.”

“And here I thought you were being nice.”

Lizzie finds them like that, hushed whispers and close faces.

::

“You like her, don't try to deny it.”

Josie nods, feeling caught and thrown under the bus.

“Since last summer?”

“Yeah,” she admits in a shaker breath, “I just didn’t know if she liked me.”

“Seriously? She’s literally on you all the time.”

“It wasn’t like that last summer.” She argues with a stab to the salad, “It was all new and I barely knew her, she did flirt with me but I wasn’t the only one. She took videos with everyone and spoke to all the girls. So there was nothing there that made me confident that she liked me.”

“Is there now?”

She thinks back to this morning, Penelope visiting the house with a bouquet of daises for her and a bagel with her favorite spread on it. How she kissed her cheek and practically ignored everyone else in the house as she followed Josie to have breakfast together.

“Maybe,” She smiles fondly at her memories, “She’s constantly texting me when we’re not together and she’s still flirting but it’s different.”

“She likes you, it’s obvious.”

It’s nice to get that confirmation from someone else besides her own head.

“But you have to be careful, I don’t trust her.”

“You don’t trust anyone who isn’t a boy.”

“Don’t shame me, Josette! I just don’t trust her cause sure she likes you but she wants to be famous, she wants to keep that. I don’t want you getting hurt if she chooses that over you, especially when you get back to school.”

She ignores Penelope that night, Lizzie’s words during lunch ringing in her head.

::

**_penelopepark:  
fyi, I don’t hook up with everyone I post videos with_ **

Josie smiles as Penelope cuddles into her, sighing happily into the warm embrace. “Pen?”

“Yeah, baby?”

She’s grown so a custom to the pet name, though it still manages to send little shivers down her spine. “Have you met anyone lately, that you...I don’t know, want?”

“I’ve been with a few people, if that’s what you’re asking. Physical, the typical one night stands. But, nothing definite that I want to be with them.”

“Would you ever want that with anyone? The intimate both physically and emotionally?”

“Yes.”

_“with me?”_

She doesn’t have it in her to ask, not yet.

“Can we cuddle like last time?”

Penelope helps her remove her shirt, pressing a kiss to her jaw right after. Josie watches her as she removes her shorts, flinging them to the floor. Josie’s left in only her undergarments as Penelope takes off her own shorts.

She stops her after she removes her own shirt. “Can I?”

Josie toys with the back of Penelope’s bra, nodding once before Josie unclasps it.

They’re in uncharted territory, way past the line of friends or best friends.

Penelope doesn’t ask, “Take yours off.” The stare she gives her as her feeling even warmer than before in Penelope’s bedroom.

Before she knows it, they’re both completely undressed. Josie doesn’t hesitate in wrapping her legs around Penelope's waist as the girl leans down and kisses her neck.

“Do you want me?”

Penelope shudders above her, lips now on Josie’s ear. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m not fragile.”

“I can’t give you anything serious.”

“I’m talking about sex-“

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“We’re friends.”

“You can’t even come up with a good excuse?”

Penelope pulls away, head landing on the pillows as she looks up at the ceiling. “You should go back to the guest room.”

“Seriously? You undress me but you can’t fuck me?”

Their eyes meet, green eyes jaded. “I’m a tease, remember?”

“I can’t believe you tell me to stay at your place, tell me to get undressed, then kick me out of your room. Do you get off on the idea of knowing I do whatever you tell me to do?”

“What if I just don’t want to sleep with you? Ever thought of that?” Penelope asks it so casually, Josie suddenly knows how it feels to be one of the other girls.

She quickly moves away from her, feeling almost disgusted with the fact she’s naked with her. She really is foolish thinking someone like her would ever commit or want anything remotely serious. “Get me an Uber.”

“It’s late-“

“I’m leaving like you told me to do.”

“That’s half an hour away, Josie-“

She already has her clothes on, in search for her own phone. “Get me a ride to Landon’s.”

“Landon? Seriously, that’s the guy you’ve been-“

“It’s none of your business. Get me the ride or I walk there.”

Penelope does as she’s asked.

She’s a little sad and greatly unsatisfied, mostly embarrassed. Landon helps her, he gets it.

It’s nice to have an actual friend.

::

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Josie gets up when Penelope sits down, inching away to the bar. She swears she hears the faint whisper of a curse word under Penelope's breath, even surrounded by the loud music of the club, not that it matters.

Even her apology texts have gotten ignored.

It’s weird how someone can make you feel wanted and desired until it comes down to it, they turn away.

Maybe her sister is right, Penelope is never going to choose her over everything else.

She’s merely something to have fun with when Penelope has no one else. She should have seen it earlier. She didn’t know her heart could hurt so bad without even being in a relationship.

So she seeks a distraction like last time. A hook up would help, would make her feel wanted. Someone who is pursuing her and not the other way around like she’s been doing for over a year.

The next day she talks to Jade and persuades her to come out to the west coast. She tells her she misses her, which is true.

_Penelope_

_Are you going to come over tonight?_

_Josie_

_No, I’m staying with Jade._

_Penelope_

_Jade? Like your ex, Jade?_

_Josie_

_There’s no other Jade except her._

_Penelope_

_Why is she even here?_

_Josie_

_I invited her to come._

_Penelope_

_Seriously? You were with her all school year, the summer was for us._

_Josie_

_There is no us, you made that clear._

_Penelope_

_I’ve been trying to speak to you for days now but all you do is ignore me, I want to explain myself._

_Josie_

_It’s not a big deal._

_Josie_

_You want to stay friends, it’s obvious. So that’s it, we’re only friends. So no, I’m not going to stay over and cuddle you while I’m naked because that’s not what friends do._

_Penelope_

_Whatever, I guess I’ll see you when you get bored of your girlfriend._

_Penelope_

_Because we both know that’s going to happen._

She’s right, of course. The first few days are nice, she shows her around and tells her what she does and they have sex at Jade’s hotel room but it’s nothing crazy.

But it’s clear Jade isn’t made for this, she doesn’t like the attention or the fact there’s at least one paparazzi outside the house every night. She also doesn’t seem to like half the people here.

It’s bad when Penelope comes over like she usually does.

Because Penelope is exactly who Jade hates, a pretty girl that has fame wrapped in her fingers.

“How is _she_ your best friend?”

“She’s a good person.”

Sure they aren’t on the best of terms but Josie will defend Penelope until her dying breath. How pathetic.

“It’s obvious she doesn’t like me.”

_Josie_

_Come to my room we need to talk._

Penelope's there before she is, legs crossed as she sits on the bed. “Need me to entertain you?”

“I just...I thought it would be fun to have her here but you were right.”

“Of course I was.” She says softly, a hand reaching out for hers.

“I just feel lonely.”

She stands up now, Josie can’t help but let herself be pulled closer to her. “You’re surrounded by people, Jojo, having another person here probably wasn’t going to help that.”

“I don’t know what to do... I invited her here ,how would I get her to leave? She’s here for a few more days.”

“You can tell her the truth.”

“I already hurt her once, I really don’t want to do that again.”

Penelope gently moves to caress her cheeks, Josie closing her eyes as she does so.

“I’ll handle it.”

“How?”

“I just will, trust me.”

She knows in her hearts of heart that she’s confiding in Penelope because she knows Penelope will not only support her, but will do something about it.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head, I got it under control.” She kisses her cheek before pulling her in for a hug, Josie melting into the embrace.

The next day, Jade tells her she’s leaving, driving back no less.

_Jade_

_I thought maybe we could get back to how things were but you’re different here, you’re not who you are back home._

_Josie_

_I’m myself here._

_Jade_

_Then I’m not interested._

Penelope doesn’t return till that Saturday when they have a party to go to.

She greets her with a smile and a kiss to the cheek, “How’d you do it?”

“A witch never tells.”

She doesn’t pay any of her fans any attention or those who try to flirt with her. Penelope’s green eyes settled on Josie the whole time, and she can feel it. The shorter girl has no shame, at one point flat out staring with her head in her hand as Josie spoke to the group.

“You look hot.” Penelope whispers, hand high on her thigh and the other settled on the bare of her lower back. “Please tell me that you know I was just being an ass when I told you what I did that night.”

“That you wouldn’t sleep with me?”

“Yeah, because I would... I’ve never wanted to taste someone as much as I want to taste you.”

Her hand shifts to grip at her thigh, pushing up at her skirt. Brown eyes skim the table, no one taking notice as it’s hard to see in the dim light.

“You’re probably so sweet, aren’t you?”

Penelope definitely has a way in making her feel wanted. The heat between her legs is unbearable, but her head rings back to what she said and what Lizzie said.

“I can’t do this.” Josie pushes her away, walking out of that house as if it were on fire.

::

She gets a little (a lot) paranoid with her sisters words.

She knows how ambitious Penelope is, how hard she works on putting out content every day. She’s more consistent, Josie only putting out videos every other day.

And Penelope is made for this.

She wants to make movies, as a director or producer. This sets her foot in the door.

So she doesn’t know in two months if Penelope would commit to her or follow her back home.

So she grows distant for a week but Penelope isn’t stupid.

_Penelope_

_What’s going on with you?_

_Penelope_

_You didn’t have to say that in front of everybody._

_Josie_

_Not that I’m lying, you flirt with everyone._

_Penelope_

_It’s just all in good fun for the videos._

_Josie_

_And if I don’t like it?_

_Penelope_

_You’re jealous?_

_Josie_

_Don’t act surprised, I don’t hide it well._

_Penelope_

_Why didn’t you mention it before? We could have talked about it._

_Josie_

_Because I’m being dumb, it’s just for the videos but I can’t help it._

_Penelope_

_Then I’ll stop._

_Josie_

_What do you mean you’ll stop?_

_Penelope_

_I’ll stop making those videos, only if they’re with you._

_Josie_

_Really?_

_Penelope_

_Yeah, jojo, they’re more fun when it’s with you anyway._

_Penelope_

_You can tell me when something makes you uncomfortable. I don’t intentionally try to do that._

_Josie_

_So you weren’t trying to make me jealous?_

_Penelope_

_Not at all, why would I? I already know you like me._

_Penelope_

_And I like you._

_Josie_

_Wait, what. You’re just going to admit that right now through text like it’s nothing?_

_Penelope_

_I can make a huge admission if you want but I thought it was obvious, was it not?_

_Josie_

_I mean, yeah, but I didn’t think the admission would be like this._

_Penelope_

_I can make it more romantic. I know you like those fairy tale movies._

_Penelope_

_I’ll even rent a horse_

_Josie_

_It’s not that, I just we have a lot of discuss with this._

_Penelope_

_I like you, Josie, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to be in a relationship_

She furrows her brows, sitting up from her bed as she reads the text.

_Josie_

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_Penelope_

_That came out wrong, we should do this in person._

_Josie_

_It doesn’t seem like you like to do any of this in person. You catch me off guard then you say something like that._

_Josie_

_You’re just messing with me, aren’t you? All of this is bullshit._

She sees her contact picture appear on the screen, but she declines the call as she feels her eyes water.

_Penelope_

_Jojo, please, let me explain. Don’t start assuming the worst, please._

_Josie_

_You just said you don’t want a relationship._

_Penelope_

_This is complicated. We’re together just for the summer then you leave._

_Penelope_

_I really like you, Josie, but what’s the point in dating if you’re going to leave?_

_Josie_

_So you don’t even want to try?_

_Penelope_

_Josie, I’m already trying. That’s why I do what I do._

_Penelope_

_Take you breakfast, take you flowers, talk to you about my feelings._

_Penelope_

_You’re all I think about, Jojo, all the time and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or feel like you’re obligated with anything when you know this is the life I’ve decided to live._

_Josie_

_I get it now._

_Josie_

_You want the relationship without the commitment._

_Penelope_

_In concept, maybe._

_Penelope_

_I’m coming off as such a douche, please pick up the phone_

_Penelope_

_And you didn’t answer again._

_Penelope_

_Come by my house so we can talk._

_Josie_

_Don’t you have that interview today?_

_Penelope_

_Shit you’re right, you’re going to be there right? So you can just come with me after it’s done._

_Josie_

_I’m not going_

_Penelope_

_Why?? You said you’d be there._

_Josie_

_Yeah, before you just completely bombarded me with all of this._

_Josie_

_I’m not going. I’ll stay in my room._

_Penelope_

_I’ll give you space if that’s what you need._

_Penelope_

_I just want to make it clear how I feel._

_Penelope_

_Just text me when you’re ready_.

::

“Josie,” she knocks twice, Josie can hear it, “I’ll be back in a week.”

She gulps, turning in her bed looking at the door, expecting Penelope to just break in by force.

“I’ll miss you even more than I already do, baby.” Her heart skips a beat at the pet name.

It’s a week of herself driving herself crazy with what Penelope might want to say to her.

“I just want to say bye, I won’t bring anything else up. I swear it.”

Penelope's already down the hall when Josie opens the door. Her eyes are wide before she paces back quickly to Josie.

She keeps her word, only whispering a gentle _“I’ll miss you”_ in her ear.

And it’s not wise, not really what Josie does next.

But she’s missed her and she has the validation she needs that Penelope does in fact like her and returns her feelings for her.

So she kisses her.

A kiss that does not compare to their sweet kisses to the cheek or their teasing neck kisses in the middle of the night. Josie can feel her plush lips spark against her own, a spark now apparent that wasn’t there when they met.

Only to be followed by a more passionate kiss, one that has Penelope lifting Josie just enough to get her legs around her.

And when she shuts the door, she forgets that nagging fear in her head.

“You leave tomorrow morning.”

“I know.” She kisses Josie’s wrist and then her palm, “I would have a witty comeback but I promised already all this is, is a goodbye.”

All she wants to do is bask in Penelope’s afterglow. All the temptation and attraction Josie’s felt since the moment they met, hell the moment she saw her on a screen, doesn’t diminish after this. She truly believed her crush on her had diminished after the months apart and getting herself a girlfriend. She should call herself a fool for believing that.

She got to feel her bare skin on hers, her lips all over, and the voice in her head now replaced by Penelope’s teasing words ‘ _you taste so good'_ along with all the other praise in her head.

“Josie, I’m still here.” Penelope tilts her head gently in her hands so Josie will look at her. She’s never looked more pretty than now even with her smeared mascara. “Don’t get caught up in your head right now.”

It’s comforting and she sighs just a little in relief. It’s never been like this before with any of her other lovers and Josie doesn’t bare the thought of anyone else ever comparing to Penelope. “Are you excited to go home?”

“Yeah,”Penelope perches herself up on her elbow, holding her head up as she watches her fingers dance on Josie’s bare chest. “We’re not the closest family, but we still care for one another. And I did promise them I’ll visit every six months.”

“That’s good, family is important.”

“In doses, maybe.” She sits up, looking around her room. “I forget you don’t have your own bathroom.”

“That would just be too fancy for me.” She knows better than assuming Penelope is dismissing her, specifically whenever talk of her family comes up.“I got you something, for the trip. I bought it a while back as a surprise.” She digs into her night stand, pulling out the small red leathered journal. “I didn’t get to wrap it, I didn’t know if I was going to see you.”

Penelope smiles soft, hands touching as she hands her the book. “You remembered?” How could she forget one of the very first honest things Penelope had ever told her, _“I like to write on planes while listening to music. I tend to fly by self so it’s easier.”_ She removes the thin strap on the book, finding the inside of the page already with some scribbles.

_I know it’s scary being vulnerable, but I hope this helps in making it more comfortable. - Josie_

“Thank you.” Penelope leans in, a certain confidence as she kisses Josie’s lips as if they belong only to her.

::

“Penelope just lent you this car?”

“It’s not a big deal, Hope.”

“Yes, it is, Penelope is one of the most possessive people I’ve met. She wouldn’t even let me borrow her shirt that she hasn’t worn in months... And this is a car we’re talking about!”

“She knows I can drive perfectly fine, I want raised in a city like you.”

“How about her condo? She lets you stay there when you literally have a room at the house.”

“It’s for my music, I told her I was in a stump so she says I could use it to help me get creative in a different setting.”

“So you have her car, her home, and her cat.”

Josie shrugs, she’s not exactly denying anything but then again she doesn’t know what she can’t and can say to people. They aren’t in a relationship (yet) but they also aren’t denying they like each other. Kind of hard to when Josie still has the bruise on her neck for the Monday night they shared.

Her phone is full of conversation from the past three days Penelope's been gone and her camera roll is stocked up of photos Penelope has sent her that she hasn’t posted on social media.

“Her cat would starve Hope, I agreed forever ago to feed her when she was going to leave.”

“You guys aren’t really discreet but you’re not obvious either.”

“It’s not your business.” She side eyes her. Hope is a close friend but that doesn’t mean she can cross the line. “It’s no ones actually.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Jo. I just don’t want either of you guys getting hurt by the media. There’s already photos of you in her car and you comment on every single one of her videos. Next thing you know they hack your phone or Snapchat and you’re done for.”

“Thanks for getting me even more paranoid.”

“The world is ugly, Josie, it’s important to remember even if what you guys have is perfect, the outside world can destroy it.”

::

_Penelope_

_I miss you_

_Penelope_

_Can we do what we did before I left?_

_Josie_

_Mm, maybe._

_Josie_

_Or maybe sleeping with me was your once in a lifetime opportunity_

_Penelope_

_Don’t you want me to fuck you again?_

_Penelope_

_I remember what you told me while I was inside you. I want to hear it again._

_Josie_

_You would be one to sext, huh?_

_Penelope_

_You are taking care of my cat, so I have to thank you one way or another._

_Josie_

_A dinner would be sufficient._

_Penelope_

_Like a date?_

_Josie_

_If you’re comfortable...if not we can just skip it but I can’t promise I’ll say what I said last time._

_Penelope_

_Whatever you want, jojo._

_Penelope_

_You mean more to me than just the physical stuff and I know we still have to talk about it but I want you to know I desire everything with you._

_Penelope_

_That’s why I said you can stay at my place because I want you to be the first person I see when I get back._

_Josie_

_I can pick you up, I do have a nice car that someone lent me._

_Penelope_

_God, I can’t wait to see you._

_Josie_

_Me too._

_Josie_

_You mean a lot to me._

_Penelope_

_Will you kiss me when you see me?_

_Josie_

_That depends, can I?_

_Penelope_

_Of course, I’m yours._

_Josie_

_You’re so submissive, I like it._

_Penelope_

_I’ll be whatever you want me to be._

_Josie_

_And if I say the same about me?_

_Penelope_

_Then I can’t wait to tie you up and have my way with you._

_Penelope_

_In my house, in my bed._

_Josie_

_That’s still up for debate._

_Penelope_

_You’re amazing._

::

“Josie-“

“I just wanted to kiss you hello is all.” Her hands grip the steering wheel. Tears seem to fill her eyes.

“I’m sorry, we still haven’t talked about it and there was-“

“I know. It’s been a crazy few days, I’m just tired.”

“I heard.”

Not only did her song fail, but became a laughing stalk. It wasn’t supposed to become some sort of meme, it was supposed to mean something.

She posted it on a whim, tired of Lizzie pushing her to release something because her follower count had stopped increasing.

Her gaming video with Landon earlier that week hadn’t helped. Her song failed. Her videos haven’t been getting that many views. And no one was really there to help her through it but Penelope’s cat. Penelope tried her best, but her two week departure had extended to almost three.

Worse the conversation with Hope completely exhausted her of any chance that her and Penelope might get to be happy.

“Let’s go to my place, order some food and just relax. We’ll sort it all out together.”

“I don’t need you to help me.” It’s cruel, it is, as well as being a lie.

Penelope isn’t one to ever offer anyone much help, and she knows she’s trying to be there for her but in reality she needs a break.

She doesn’t want to be photographed with her or her car. She doesn’t want to be in her home and feel like she belongs there, with her. As if she has a place being there.

“I’ll get an Uber back.” She’s parked the car at her Penelope’s home.

“Josie-“

She walks off, knowing very well Penelope is too jet lagged and tired to follow her.

::

_Penelope_

_Are you okay? I haven’t seen you for a few days, I’ve been by the house_

_Josie_

_Yeah, I just went out of town for a bit with Lizzie to relax._

_Josie_

_I’ll be back tomorrow_

_Penelope_

_How can one relax with Lizzie?_

_Josie_

_She’s not that bad, pen_

_Penelope_

_Whatever you say, babe, do you want to meet for brunch this Sunday?_

_Penelope_

_It can just be us or with Hope and Lizzie too_

_Josie_

_You’d willingly hang out with Lizzie?_

_Penelope_

_My attention will be all on you anyways._

_Josie_

_You’re sappy, I’m genuinely surprised._

_Penelope_

_You deserve all the attention in the world._

_Josie_

_VERY sappy. What if I don’t like it?_

_Penelope_

_Attention or my snappiness?_

_Josie_

_Both?_

_Penelope_

_I could take my bitchness up a notch, don’t test me._

_Josie_

_Please keep it at a civil level during brunch._

She can definitely live with Penelope's attention. From the moment they meet there, she greets her with a kiss to the cheek and doesn’t take her hand off the small of her back.

It’s weird to think that the girl next to her who she has had a crush on for so long, likes her back. And maybe more than like, by the way Penelope looks at her and smiles at her. She remembers back to the night they shared, gentle whispers with breathy moans. Penelope's green eyes looking so deep and caring that she felt so exposed in and out.

Lizzie watches from across the table, well aware of where they stand.

Josies never been one to day drink, eyes curious as she sees Penelope ignore the drink menu with her. Lizzie and Hope get mimosas, no surprise there. Penelope with a coffee in one hand and Josie’s hip in the other.

“The house is just an image, that’s all it’s been. Half the guys hate each other and the girls get along but don’t film any shit together. I don’t even remember when I filmed a video with Hope last.”

Lizzie rolls her eyes, “It needs a new atmosphere, new people. Jed is working on moving the majority of the guys out, to make a whole group of hormonal assholes-“

“Predictable, all their shit sucks anyway. MG is the only one with good material but he’s too engraved into YouTube.”

“It doesn’t even matter, half of us aren’t there the whole year. No one exactly tunes into my page for the fantasy of luxury. It’s to watch me with other creators-“ she takes a sip of her lemonade, Penelope running her fingers along her side. “The only reason there’s following is because we interact with one another and everyone wants to know who’s dating who and the drama. That’s why they really watch.”

“That’s why we have to move your platform.”

Penelope rolls her eyes, Josie noticing is a common reaction when delving into business; worse, Lizzie critiquing Josie’s business. Josie glances to her for a few seconds, a hand on her knee to settle Penelope down before saying anything that would ruin the brunch.

“She doesn’t have to post anything if she doesn’t want to,” Penelope adds, hand reaching for a scone. “I post infrequently now-“

“Because everyone posts videos with you and your Instagram is your brand.”

“Josie likes to sing, that’s her brand.” Hope glances Josie’s way, Penelope scooting in closer to the brunette.

“Do we have to talk about this?”

“Yes-“

“-Of course not-“

“Hell, no.”

Josie looks to her, eyebrows raised, and Penelope merely rolls her eyes again before planting a soft kiss to her shoulder.

If Hope and Lizzie see it, they don’t say anything.

They swap around, Josie now leaving with Penelope and Lizzie with Hope. “That was fun.” Penelope genuinely tells her, now it’s Josie’s turn to roll her eyes.

::

The conversation finally happens a week after.

“You should wear heels more often.”

Penelope sits on the couch, eyeing her as she stands in front of her.

“I use to wear them in high school all the time, I was taller than all the guys I dated.”

She reaches forward, hands on her lower thighs as she wears Penelope's tight black skirt with thigh highs. “I like tall women.” They’ve been avoiding the topic at hand for too long now, Josie pulling away as their distraction of filming a video is done. “Shit, you’re making that face.”

Josie pouts, taking a seat to the other couch adjacent to Penelope. “It’s been a month, Pen, we can’t push this conversation further.

“Let me make some tea.”

It’s not a hard conversation. There’s already the general basis that they like one another but, “You said you didn’t want to be in a relationship.”

They sit across one another at the round dining table, Penelope staring at her with what seems to be actual fear in her eyes. “I shouldn’t have said that because it’s not true, I want to be with you. I’m just petrified about the distance. Even the girl I was dating before all of this, I really committed but I just couldn’t fucking do it, Josie. I didn’t even want to try.”

“But you want to try, with me?”

Penelope smiles so small and sweet, Josie knows her answer before she hears it. “Yes…The time I was with my parents, if we hadn’t spoken I wouldn’t be as sure but I’m really positive we could make this work. I’ll be willing to make it work, Jojo, I’ll put all my effort into this.”

It’s a different sort of feeling, having someone so outwardly trying and displaying it. It’s an even better feeling when it’s Penelope, someone who doesn’t care much of what she says to others or even trying to talk to other people. She feels special.

“I want to make you happy.”

Josie doesn’t know what to say at this point, it’s almost as if living in a fairytale. “You do make me happy.”

“But I also don’t want to hurt your feelings, like the first time we talked about this.”

“You caught me off guard-“

“You don’t have to make excuses to make it seem okay that I was being an asshole.” She smiles tenderly, eyes only leaving her for a second when Gertrude jumps onto the table. “I didn’t think it through and I wanted to make it as casual as possible when this isn’t that.”

“What is this then?”

“I’m falling for you, Josie.”

She gulps hearing that confession, her heart rate is going to kill her.

“I had seen your videos before, but when I met you, Josie, I was…I was blown away, really. As I’ve gotten to know you, the more I’ve wanted you.” The streets are busy, cars honking, and she swears she hears music from another room. She wants to remember this moment as it is. “And I could tell you liked me too, not as fast but I could tell as time went by and I didn’t want to hold back anymore.”

“Is that why you practically groped me when I came back to LA for the summer?” She doesn’t know how she keeps her voice so even making a joke when her chest feels like it’s going to explode.

She laughs, eyes squinting and oh god Josie can’t help herself but fall just a little further.

“I had to make it obvious.”

“And why not say anything?”

“I didn’t want to completely scare you off, I didn’t want to lose you.”

“So why did you tell me then, over the messages?”

“I didn’t want to see you upset or jealous over someone else when there’s no chance in hell I’ll be interested in anyone but you. I don’t want to play with your feelings.”

“…but, you did play with my feelings.”

She sighs, nodding only briefly. “I don’t have the best reputation, Josie, and it's been so long that I’ve dated someone. I have my own growing to do but I intentionally try to hurt you or play games.”

“What if we’re perfect together but everything around us destroys it?” Hope’s words have probably affected her more than her sister’s. Another thought for another day.

She can barely even process this conversation after Penelope flat out just told her she’s falling in love with her.

“We just have to try.”

::

Josie can practically feel herself drool as she watches Penelope dance in front of her.

It’s not secret Penelope has a very nice physique, but it’s even more obvious when her blouse is open and her skirt barely covers her-

“Did you get it?”

“Yeah, yeah totally.”

“It’s your turn.”

“I don’t do videos like that?”

“And why not? You’re hot.”

“I never said I wasn’t,” Penelope grins, eyeing her, “it’s nice to have some mystery you know?”

“There’s still mystery to me, right?” It’s been a few weeks since they’ve officially started dating, girlfriend still has a weird ring to it but all their friends accept it as if it’s never been any different. Of course, there’s still a lot she doesn’t know about her _girlfriend_.

But she loves teasing her, “You aren’t as unpredictable anymore, Penelope, I know you. We’ve also slept together.”

“Can we do that again? I forgot how that was.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

Penelope laughs, reaching for her hand.

“Remind me how yours looks?”

Of course they’ve had sex, how could they not? Penelope still gets her uber to her night every once in a while, or when she comes over, Josie simply leaves with her.

But she has never dated someone like Penelope, someone who so confidently makes innuendos in public and doesn’t shy away from touching Josie in a way that Josie is only use to doing in private. Josie loves it, how Penelope cannot seem to get enough of her.

_Penelope_

_Am I still predictable?_

Josie checks around her shoulders as if anyone would even be standing near her bed, in her own room, that she shares with absolutely no one.

The photo she sends is a first and Josie cannot believe how lucky she got. Penelope lies on her side, her bra barely on and Josie can tell her nipples are hard. “Oh my god.”

If it isn’t obvious before, it is now that Penelope is invested in completely blowing her mind with her flirtations.

_Penelope_

_I haven’t sexted since college, do I need to send more?_

_Josie_

_Do I need to send one back?_

_Penelope_

_...if you’re comfortable._

Penelope makes her feel bold.

She pulls her shirt up, her boobs bare since she never tends to sleep with a bra. She can remember what Penelope likes at this point. She can practically still remember how it felt to have Penelope suck on her nipples like they held all the answers just a few days ago.

Her thumb and index dip into her mouth before covering her pink nub with salvia, then again for the other. She’s quick in taking the photo, arching her back and getting the angle from above. She can admit they look really good.

_Penelope_

_Oh fuck josie_

_Penelope_

_I was not expecting that._

_Josie_

_What are you waiting for?_

She returns the favor, Penelope’s full breasts on display. It’s a live video and when she holds it down, she sees Penelope’s hand grope her breast.

_Penelope_

_Come over_

_Josie_

_It’s one in the morning_

_Penelope_

_I’ll get you an Uber, you can stay the night, leave a note for your snoring sister._

_Josie_

_It better be a luxury._

_Penelope_

_Nothing less for you baby_

When she wakes in the morning next to her, she’s hit with the reality that she never wants to leave.

::

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t pass up the chance to meet with-“

“I already know who it was, I saw the video.”

There’s only a slight pause on the phone, Penelope taking a moment to think, “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“I already left.”

“Oh, who gave you a ride?”

She hangs up, sighing as she lies back on her bed.

It’s the first time Penelope’s done this, she can’t hold it against her. She shouldn’t.

Penelope wants to succeed, she will. No matter the cost, even if it means ditching Josie at a studio in favor of recording a tiktok with one of the most popular influencers on the app.

Lizzie’s words echo in her head, it’s not the first or the last time.

::

“You can stay with me the rest of the summer.” Penelope whispers as Josie collects her breath, still uneven as her chest rises and falls against Penelope's.

“I can’t leave Lizzie there.”

“She’s a grown women, as are you.” She pleads, “I don’t mind paying your rides here, Jojo, but wouldn’t it be nice to come back home together?”

Josie nods, sitting up as Penelope follows.

“I’ll talk to her.” She reaches over for her phone, checking the time. “She came to spend time with me, and I can confess I don’t really want her to come stay here with us.”

“You and me both.”

She chuckles, shaking her head. “The Tesla luxury rides are so nice though.”

“Then buy one.”

Josie has never been one to spend without hesitation, which is on complete contrary with Penelope. In less than a year, she had moved to L.A. to live with strangers, then bought a condo, then a car. While Josie still has her beat up car back in Virginia and gets Penelope to pay for her uber rides around the city.

But the way Penelope said it so casually in bed, reminds Josie that yes she has the money and the expenses to treat herself to something nice and a little dumb. She only has a month left in California before going back to school.

“You can personalize it, make it that ugly yellow you like so much.” Josie smacks her arm, acting offended while Penelope laughs in her ear.

She always thought she would purchase her very own car with her Dad, but Penelope definitely makes it an experience.

Until,“No one in Virginia seems to know I exist and yet here we are, on TMZ.”

She watches the small clip, it’s obvious it’s them. Penelope has an arm around her waist and she rests her head against hers as they mess with the kiosk at the dealership.

It’s not hard to tell they are in a relationship. There’s photos where Penelope kisses her that are not even worth denying.

**_What did I tell you guys? They’ve probably been together since they’ve met._ **

**_They look so cute!!_ **

**_Josie is so tall, damn_ **

**_They got $$ to just walk into Tesla like that_ **

“We should have gone further south.”

“I should just get use to it, being you does come with some downsides eventually.” It’s meant to be a tease but Penelope doesn’t react that way.

She merely eyes her before shifting away from her to the kitchen. Josie lives here now for the summer, so there’s no getting away from her. “You know I didn’t mean it.” Josie follows her to the living room.

Penelope forces a smile, reaching for her phone, “We have to get going, I told MG we’d shot a video for tomorrow.”

It’s not until they park in front of the home that Josie grabs her face to kiss her lips, she obviously responds because it’s Penelope. She never denies her a kiss.

“You’re an amazing girlfriend.” She whispers followed by another peck, and another, “an amazing lover,” She kisses her jaw and she can feel her girlfriend relax as her arms wrap over her shoulders, “a good person.”

“I’m scared I’ll lose you because of this.” Penelope confesses in a weak whisper that Josie has never heard her use before.

“We’re in this together.”

::

She’ll never be jealous of Penelope’s succession.

She’s proud to say her girlfriend can afford to buy a house at the age of twenty-one in the comforts of Los Angeles.

She just thinks of what she could be doing. All the collaborations she’s missing being across the country. Sure she’s making it up now by being here now, but her content dies out when she’s away.

She stares at the pool that will probably become Penelope’s.

“Am I finally not on your mind?”

She smiles to herself as Penelope kisses her ear, wrapping both arms around her as she stands right in front of her.

“Maybe you should fix that.”

Penelope smiles at her, leaning up to press a very generous kiss on her mouth. It’s eager and hungry, Josie gasping into it as Penelope's tongue makes its way against hers.

“I’m excited.” She whispers against her lips and Josie grins before kissing her with an open mouth, now her turn to get a moan out of her girlfriend.

They make out, right there near the pool that officially becomes Penelope's at the end of the week.

They fuck in the pool the day after moving in.

And they fight not even two weeks later.

“Don’t pull some shit that it’s a publicity stunt.”

“I didn’t know what the hell she was up to-“

“You didn’t know? You aren’t naive. Whenever a new girl comes prancing around with her ten-seconds of fame, they cling onto you because that’s what you’re known for.”

“Known for what?”

“Don’t play dumb, you know what I’m talking about.”

“I get to act how I damn please when you’re talking to me like this.”

Josie scoffs, throwing her feet over the side of the bed to put on her slippers.

“You’re going to run away from this conversation?”

“I’m going to the guest room, I am just a guest in this house.”

“Don’t be petty, I told you to bring some of your stuff here and you didn’t want to-“

“Because of this bullshit!” She yells, Penelope staring at her with a look she’s never seen directed at her before. “I’m not going play along as if you don’t know what I’m insinuating.”

“Jesus, Josie, we already talked about this. I don’t know what else I can do so you don’t feel insecure. I can’t just stop filming with anyone who is moderately attractive just because you think I’m going to fall for them.”

“Why not? It’s happened before. What would keep it from happening again when I’m not around?”

“Because I’m with you. I’m in a relationship with you and you’re my priority.” Penelope pleads, now on her knees on the bed while Josie stands ready to make a run for it.

She snorts.“I’m a priority? When was the last time we just hung out?

Penelope's face drops, brows furrowed. “What are you-“

“We haven’t gone out for dinner in weeks. We’re always around other people or busy with our work. I just want a moment with you, just you, before I leave in a few weeks.

“I didn't know you felt like this, Josie.” She blinks, shifting in the bed to get on her knees. “I didn’t even notice we haven’t gone out together in that long. I’m sorry.”

She reaches for her face, fingers gently caressing her as they rest their foreheads against one another’s.

“You're not here to just keep my bed warm, trust me. If something makes you uncomfortable tell me and it’s done with.”

Penelope proves herself honest.

“You made her delete the video.”

Josie raises a brow, barely awake as she eats her cereal.

It’s one of those rare instances where she stays at the house than with Penelope. She had stayed late editing a YouTube video with MG.

And not she was being yelled at by Dana, the new comer blonde.

“I was gaining followers and all of a sudden it just stopped.”

“That’s what you both agree on right? Help you with followers and she did that.”

“I should have known you were insecure, you can tell from your videos.”

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me. I have no fucking clue how Penelope is dating you and how you even got the spot here in this house, the only reason you’re still relevant is because of Penelope.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m not the only one who thinks that, trust me.”

::

She doesn’t post her YouTube video, or anything for that matter for a week.

Lizzie is on her case about it but she couldn’t care less.

She only feels bad because every video Penelope has posted has the same questions on where the hell is Josie.

**_maybe they broke up already lol_ **

Penelope's made it a whole thing where she doesn’t delete comments so it stays that way.

Josie is practically having a quarter life crisis just because a blonde who wasn’t her sister has her questioning her actual purpose.

“What did you do today?”

“Nothing.”

Penelope is understanding. She kneels in front of her as Josie sits on the bed. Her hands gently caress her thighs and it’s soothing.

“We can go to the movies, theres a drive in and they’re playing the original exorcist mov- okay, I’ll tuck you right back in.” She curls into herself, Penelope firmly squeezing the sheets beneath her and brushing a strand away from her face. “Do you want me to stay?”

She shakes her head and shuts her eyes.

She here’s a soft sigh from the other side of the door once Penelope shuts it, followed by the garage door opening as Penelope leaves.

She doesn’t know what time she comes back. She just sees the bucket of popcorn on the counter in the morning.

::

“How was your day?”

Josie cuddles up to her on the couch, her arms feeling strong around her. She’s always liked how firm yet soft Penelope is. She has a work out routine, she likes to watch her sometimes in her personal gym.

“It was okay, and yours?”

“Oh let me show you the video.”

She watches the ten-second clip, Penelope turning her head with transitions of the songs — a new make up look every time.

“You’re so pretty.”

“Do you want to do it?”

She loves the enthusiasm Penelope puts into it. She makes her laugh and giggle, and it’s a plus as she has her sit on her lap with every look so she can fix her make up.

“You look so sexy.”

“All my make up is off, Pen.”

“Did I stutter?”

Penelope makes her feel so many things. She hasn’t felt this good about herself in days, her confidence peaking at the way green eyes look up at her between her thighs.

“I can eat you out forever, you taste so fucking good.” Penelope admits as she wipes her lips with the back of her arm. She’s three orgasms in and she’s still wet, Penelope's cheeks flushed as she plants open kisses up the length of her body before their lips connect. “The world is jealous of me”

Her girlfriend has definitely openly embraced Josie’s love for talking during sex. It should be almost pathetic how Penelope’s words, followed by very tedious and precise actions, can create such an affect on her.

She knows she’s beautiful, told time and time again from ex partners and adults. But maybe it’s the mere thought that one of my most precious people that exist to her consider her this way that her words affect her the way they do.

“You’re magnificent.”

That’s how they spend her last night in California.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear, i'll update one of my other stories soon BUT this idea struck me since last year. next part is basically the rest of their story that is more heavy on angst and their actual careers, and part three will be all of penelope's perspective.
> 
> literally all the legacies characters are tiktokers, except jade
> 
> please let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated.
> 
> (title inspo - this is what you came for by calvin Harris & rihanna)


End file.
